This invention relates to a multi-stage connector in which a plurality of connector housings can be easily connected together, and to a method of press-connecting an electric wire by interconnecting the connector housings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional multistage connector in its condition prior to the assembling thereof. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of this conventional connector in its assembled condition.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, reference numeral 22 denotes a lower connector housing, and reference numeral 23 denotes an upper connector housing. These two connector housings 22 and 23 are connected together by a flexible connecting band 24. Reference numeral 25 denotes a retainer cover having a connection-retaining window 26, and reference numerals 27 and 28 denote retainer projections.
After electric wires (not shown) are connected respectively to press-connecting terminals 30 mounted respectively in terminal receiving chambers 29, the retainer cover 25 is arranged to cover the lower connector housing 22 with the retainer projection 27 engaged in the connection-retaining window 26. Then, the upper connector housing 23 is turned in a direction indicated by an arrow A to be superimposed on the lower connector housing 22 through the retainer cover 25, with the retainer projection 28 engaged in the connection-retaining window 26, thus assembling the multi-stage connector.
However, in the above conventional multi-stage connector, the connector housings 22 and 23 are connected together by the connecting band 24, and therefore where the connector housings are connected together in more than two stages, the arrangement in the direction of assembling (the direction of the arrow A) becomes complicated, which results in a problem that the assemblage can not be carried out easily.
Another problem is that if the connecting band 24 should be damaged, the whole of the connector would be unusable.
Further, the connection of the wires to the press-connecting terminals 30 has required much time and labor.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a multi-stage connector and a method of press-connecting a wire, in which connector housings can be easily connected together in more than two stages, and there is provided a good interchangeability at the time when the component parts are damaged, and the press-connection of the electric wire can be carried out in less time and labor.
To achieve the above object, the present invention basically provides a multi-stage connector characterized in that a connective member is provided on a connector housing; a provisional retainer projection and a main retainer projection are provided on a connector housing to be connected to the first-mentioned connector housing in opposed relation thereto, said retainer projections being juxtaposed in the direction of the connection; said connective member is sequentially engageable with said provisional retainer projection and said main retainer projection. Further, advantageously, a press-connecting portion of a press-connecting terminal is provided on said connector housing to be connected, said press-connecting portion being upstanding in the direction of the connection, and an electric wire-pressing projection being formed on said first-mentioned connector housing to be opposed to said press-connecting terminal.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of press-connecting an electric wire in said multi-stage connector, said method comprising the steps of placing the electric wire on said press-connecting terminal with said connective member engaged with said provisional retainer projection; and engaging said connector member with said main retainer projection, so that said electric wire-pressing projection connects the wire to said press-connecting terminal.
A plurality of connector housings can be easily connected in a multi-stage stacked manner by fitting the retainer projection of the connector housing in the connective member of the mating connector housing.
Since the connector housings are identical in shape and hence are interchangeable, the maintenance is easy.
Further, when the connector housings are connected together, if the electric wire is placed on the press-connecting terminal with the connective member engaged with the provisional retainer projection to provide a provisional retaining condition, then the connection of the electric wire can be done at the same time when the connector housing is pressed or urged in the direction of the connection by an automatic device or the like to connect the connective member to the retainer projection.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-stage connector characterized in that a plurality of connector housings each having open terminal receiving chambers are slidably received in a connector housing body in a multi-stage stacked manner; a retainer projection and a fixing projection are formed on an outer surface of said connector housing; a main retainer window and a provisional retainer window are formed in said connector housing body and juxtaposed in a direction of pulling of said connector housing; and a cover having fixing windows is engaged with said fixing projections. The present invention also provides a multi-stage connector characterized in that a slide rail is formed on a wall of each of a plurality of connector housings each having open terminal receiving chambers; a slide rail-engaging groove is formed in another wall of said connector housing disposed in opposed relation to said first-mentioned wall; said slide rail of said connector housing is engaged in said slide rail-engaging groove of its adjoining connector housing, thereby arranging said plurality of connector housings in a multi-stage stacked manner.
In the former means, one connector housing is pulled or drawn at a time, and the retainer projection is engaged in the provisional retainer window of the housing body, and in this condition the terminal connection is carried out through the open portion of the terminal receiving chamber. After the connection is completed, the connector housing is returned to its closed position, so that the retainer projection is engaged in the retainer window. Such terminal connection as well as the sliding movement (pulling and closing) of the male connector housing can be effected using an automatic device.
In the latter means, a desired number of connector housings can be arranged in multi-stage stacked relation by engaging the slide rail of each connector housing in the slide rail-engaging groove of its adjoining connector housing. The connection between the connector housings can be done by an automatic device.